


Hajime’s Neko

by BloodyAmusement



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAmusement/pseuds/BloodyAmusement
Summary: Hajime’s finds a kitten. At least he thought he did. In reality, he found a neko. He isn’t sure what to do but Kamukura is hot and helpful!OrHajime finds a neko and Kamukura is interested in her...and Hajime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Danganronpa is such a fun community but rather small! So as a fanfic writer I’ve taken to helping out the amount of fanfics! I’m kinda glad it’s rather small tbh, too big of a community could make it bad haha.
> 
> The name is also Kikyo like in one of my other stories because a name variation of a flower I rather like.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

Hajime wasn’t sure exactly how it happened. He was walking home from school and decided to take a different route. Along the way he ran into a cute kitten.

 

It was a white colored kitten with one purple eye and one silver eye. How odd...still a cute cat though!

 

The cute kitty meowed and nuzzled his leg. Hajime, in good conscious, couldn’t let it remain on the street and picked the cute kitten up and took it with him.

 

Along the way he went to the store and grabbed some cat food for kitten and then made his way home.

 

Upon arriving home, he sat his backpack down and sat the kitten on the couch. He cooed realizing it was sleeping and took a picture with his phone.

 

He walked into his kitchen and grabbed two bowls. He put water in one and food in the other. Walking back out to the living room, he sat the bowls down and sat the kitten down.

 

Feeling itself being moved, it yawned and looked to the bowls before lapping up some water. Hajime couldn’t help but love the strange kitten.

 

Hajime blinked remembering his homework and took it out to get started. He was a student at Hope’s Peak Academy- not the main course but rather the Reserve Course. He admired the academy for as long as he could remember.

 

He also admired the Ultimate’s of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Main Course. They were people with talent and they would be the world’s new leaders in the future. He let out a little sigh, finishing the essay he had.

 

Noticing the kitten had fallen asleep after finishing its food, he picked up the bowls and and took them in the kitchen.

 

He ate while he was in the kitchen, eating the last of his leftovers. After he was done, Hajime picked up the kitten in the living room and walked to his room.

 

He sat the kitten down and took a rather long shower. After finished and brushing his teeth, the brown haired teen put on his pajamas and climbed in bed.

 

The kitten curled up close to him and purred. Hajime smiled. “I guess life isn’t too bad anymore.” He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**—Next Morning—**

 

Hajime yawned and cuddled the warmth he was in. It was soft and squishy. _Wait...squishy?_ He opened his eyes slowly and blinked.

 

_Oh just breasts._ He sighed and laid his head back into them.

 

His eyes shot open and he yelped, falling off the bed. A soft voice spoke. “You okay, sir?” Hajime could only stare at the white haired girl on his bed.

 

She was looking at him in wonder, her silver and purple eyes shining. She was rather cute. Two white and fluffy cat ears on her head, a great figure, quite large breasts and a cute, white, fluffy tail that was swishing behind her and she sat on her knees.

 

Luckily she was wearing a white gown, even if it was very small and barely covering her chest and behind. Her hair was doing a great job of covering her chest though.

 

_Rather comfy as well..._ Hajime’s mind finally processed what it was seeing and his eyes widened. Cat ears?! A tail?!

 

“Who...are you?” She beamed. “I’m Kikyo! I’m a neko!” Hajime blinked. “Okay...how’d you get in my house?”

 

“You carried me in!” He was pretty sure he’d remember carrying in such a gorgeous girl. He remembered the kitten and...

 

_Oh._

 

“You’re the kitten I brought home?” She nodded and poked his ahoge. “You fell off your bed, are you okay?”

 

Hajime nodded and slowly got up. “Okay...why didn’t you tell me, you were not exactly full cat?”

 

“I was sleepy! And hungry!” The spikey haired boy stared. What...on earth? He thanked his lucky stars that he lived alone.

 

Hajime looked at his alarm. He was up about an hour and half before school started. He sighed and went to go get breakfast.

 

Kikyo followed him and silently sat on the floor next to his chair. Hajime looked down. “Uh...why are you on the floor?”

 

She blinked. “Isn’t this where cats sit?”

 

“You’re not full cat?” She blinked and stared up at him confused. He sighed and pulled out a chair. He gestured to the chair. Slowly, the girl got up and sat in the chair.

 

“Oh...okay!” He grabbed some cereal for himself before hesitating...what could she eat? She was swinging her legs back and forth on her chair and looking around his kitchen.

 

“Uh...what can you eat?” She blinked. “I can eat human food, sir!” There’s that sir again.

 

“You don’t have to call me sir.” He poured her some cereal and put the bowl in front of her. He grabbed the milk and put some in his cereal before looking at her.

 

“Want some milk with that?” She nodded eagerly. Okay...loves milk.

 

After that, he put the milk back and grabbed two spoons. Putting one in his bowl, Hajime stared at the strange girl.

 

She was lapping up her cereal. He put the spoon next to her and she stared. “What is this?”

 

“A spoon.” She picked it up and he adjusted her grip on it, seeing at as she was holding it the wrong way.

 

Hajime started to eat his cereal and Kikyo stared at him before trying to do the same. She was confused as to why she was allowed to eat with “a spoon”.

 

She was always told to lap up her food like the cat she was. So she did. But then her master put her out and she didn’t know what to do.

 

She had been wandering for hours before this kind boy picked her up and took her home. He even gave her food!

 

Hajime finished and noticed the girl was having trouble understanding the way a spoon worked so he spent the next five minutes teaching her.

 

He went to take a shower and get ready for school. He finished brushing his teeth and grabbed his backpack.

 

He went back to the kitchen and noticed the girl was attempting to clean her bowl like she had seen him do. She wasn’t doing bad, it was actually sparkling. The problem was she couldn’t reach the top shelf in the cabinet.

 

It was only now he realized how small she was. She looked to be around 5’3. It was rather adorable and he helped her out.

 

She stared at his bag. “Where are you going?”

 

“School.”

 

“Oh that’s nice. What do I do?” He looked at her and realized she was right.

 

“Can...can you change into a cat?” She nodded and poof there was a kitten.

 

He picked her up and place her carefully in his backpack. He left a small opening for her.

 

“Can you understand me?” She nodded, looking super cute in his backpack with her big eyes and he would have squealed if he didn’t know she could totally tease him.

 

“Okay, you’ll need to super good, alright? Don’t try and come out and I’ll make sure to get you some food. Sleeping would be good.” Hajime let out a small coo as the kitten nodded and snuggled into his backpack.

 

He walked out of his house and straightened his back. He was ready.

 

— **Hope’s Peak Academy** —

 

Hajime was 65% sure someone was watching him. Or rather his backpack. He was being completely natural he was sure. He merely went in his backpack for books, so he could return them to the library, not giving away there was a very live...neko in his backpack.

 

Lunch wouldn’t be so hard, he’d just act like he was putting snacks in his backpack. He didn’t eat with anyone, he ate alone at the fountain.

 

He still couldn’t shake the feeling...it only went away after he entered his class.

 

— **LunchTime** —

 

Hajime sighed as he sat on the bench. He opened his backpack a little wider and laughed softly as the kitten’s cute little paw stuck out.

 

He looked around and took her out. He chuckled as she picked his cheek and pawed his hand. He gave her some of his sandwich and ate.

 

“That could kill her, you know.” He jumped and looked towards the deep voice. Hajime has known he was gay but even if he was completely straight he was pretty sure he’d go gay for this guy.

 

Long black hair framing a beautiful face, red eyes, a great body and _oh my god that’s Izuru Kamukura._

 

He blinked. _How the fuck do I explain, this isn’t exactly a cat?_

 

The man came closer and pet the kitten who shamelessly purred.

 

“She’s uh...not exactly a normal kitten...” Kamukura lifted an eyebrow. “How so?” His red eyes were piercing Hajime and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in those eyes.

 

“She’s uh...” He looked around.

 

“There’s no one close by.” Kamukura is impatient...right.

 

“Kikyo, can you change to your...human form?” She blinked and suddenly he had a lap full of gorgeous girl.

 

She blinked at the long haired male. “Hello! I’m Kikyo! I’m a neko!” She beamed and stole one of Hajime’s orange slices.

 

Kamukura blinked slowly and he looked shocked. Or at least Hajime thought he did, the man was still pretty stone-faced. His eyes were wider than usual though.

 

“I...see...” He walked closer and looked at Hajime.

 

_Don’t freak out. He’s just a super hot guy looking at you...oh and the most talented person in the school. Just slight things to remember._

 

“How did you find her?” Hajime retold the story and Kamukura nodded afterwards. He gave Hajime a card...with his number on it.

 

_YES!_

 

“Well, I wish to learn more. For now, we should keep in contact and also get her some clothes. I imagine you wouldn’t want to keep having an almost naked girl on you.”

 

Hajime was confused. “Why do you assume I wouldn’t?” Kamukura looked at him blankly.

 

“You’ve been eyeing me up even though she’s in you lap.” Said girl was playing with his ahoge, pushing it down and watching it pop up in amazement.

 

Hajime blushed. Of course Kamukura noticed. “Although you are rather nice on the eyes. I’ll be in touch. Class is going to begin soon.” The long haired boy walked off as Hajime slowly processed what Kamukura said.

 

A slow smile spread on his face. _Kamukura called me nice on the eyes!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kamukura wishes to help what’s going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oof another chapter! Oh yeah disclaimer don’t own anything and all that jazz. Anyways enjoy!

**—After school—**

 

Hajime was walking home with the hottest person to ever walk the earth and the cutest kitten to ever exist. There were going to his house.

 

_Hajime think! What the fuck do you say to him?!_

 

Hajime stole a glance at the long haired male who was holding a sleeping kitten. He walked with such grace. Those legs!

 

_Get a grip Hajime!_

 

They finally arrived at his home and he allowed the male inside before going in himself. He was so nervous.

 

The kitten-when had she woken up- yawned and transformered back human. She beamed at then both.

 

“Who do you feel about water?” She blinked at Kamukura.

 

“I like water! It’s so fun! Do you know if you throw it on an alien they’ll melt? It was in movie Hajime watched!” Kamukura raised an eyebrow.

 

“...I was watching a sci-fi and she was very interested.” Hajime sheepishly rubbed his neck.

 

“That doesn’t always work.” She gasped.

 

“OH NO! But what should you do then?!” Kamukura merely patted her head and looked at Hajime.

 

“Do you mind if we tell a female? We can’t exactly go underwear shopping with her.” Hajime blushed. How could he stay so stone-faced?

 

He nodded and stared at the girl who was now kicking her legs in fascination. He could see her mumbling _up, down, up, down._

 

“So...how’d you get to this place, Kikyo?” She peered up at Hajime from beneath her long lashes.

 

“...weelll...I made my old owner mad and he put me out.” She looked down sadly. Who puts out such an adorable girl?!

 

“What did you do exactly?” Hajime have a smile to let her know, he wasn’t mad.

 

She played with her hair. “...I took some food without permission...but he hadn’t fed me in 2 days! I was so hungry!” Hajime frowned. Didn’t feed her? Got mad when she took some food? That’s such bull!

 

“Well I’ll make sure you get plenty of food, okay?” She gasped and beamed. “That’s cool! That’s mister!”

 

“Hajime. Call me Hajime.” She wrinkled her nose in concentration. How adorable.

 

“Ha-ji-me. Haji-me. Hajime!” She beamed at him and her tail swished behind her as her ears twitched. He noticed they tended to do so when happy.

 

Her ears went flat when upset and her tail would lay flat on whatever surface. He had yet to see mad and didn’t really want to ever know.

 

Kamukura finally got off the phone. “My friend Chiaki is on her way with clothes and food. For all of us.”

 

Kikyo perked up. “Oo! A fri-end? What’s that?” Hajime blinked and frowned. Had she never had a friend?

 

“A friend is someone that is nice to you and supports you through everything.” She nodded.

 

“So are we friends?” Hajime nodded and looked Kamukura. _Don’t crush this girl’s dreams._

 

“I am your friend. Chiaki will be too.” Hajime gave a sigh of relief in his head.

 

He heard his door ring and opened it to find a short pink haired girl. She was around Kikyo’s height. She held up and bag of clothes and food and he moved aside.

 

She blinked slowly at Kikyo who was looking at her interest. “Woah you are my size!” Kikyo probably was surprised, he was kinda tall and Kamukura seemed to have legs that went on forever.

 

Chiaki held out her hand. “I’m Chiaki Nanami.” Kikyo beamed. “I’m Kikyo and I’m a neko!” Chiaki looked the girl up and down.

 

“Okay...can we use your bathroom?” He nodded. “Up the stairs, two doors down on the left.” The two girls headed off and he was left alone. With Kamukura.

 

_Oh shit._

 

Hajime watched as Kamukura got closer and smirked at him. “So Hinata-kun.” My name sounds so good coming out of his mouth, bless.

 

“Y-yes?” He didn’t stutter. Nope. Kamukura smirk became wider and he was dying, it should be illegal to be so attractive.

 

“I’m glad I noticed you were carrying a kitten to school. I get to be around such a cutie because that.” Hajime blushed and then blinked.

 

“Wait...how’d you know?” He wasn’t that obvious was he?

 

Noticing the look on his face, Kamukura assured him. “You weren’t obvious but I was walking towards my building and I noticed a white, fluffy, and moving object for a split second when you moved to get your books.”

 

_Of course. The ultimate everything would notice._

 

“Now the question is what are we going to do about the girl? She can’t keep hiding as a kitten in your backpack during the day.”

 

Kamukura was right. What could they do? She was a girl with cat ears and he was pretty sure the Ultimates in the science department would love to find out how she even existed.

 

Hajime was trying to think of something when the two girls (after 45 minutes) came downstairs. The white haired neko was playing with the hem of her blue skirt that went nicely white button up shirt.

 

The white flats and blue thigh highs pulled the outfit together nicely.

 

“We will have to go shopping soon because she’s a bigger chest size than I am...I think.” Could...she not tell? Or could she?

 

Kamukura nodded. “She looks to be around Owari’s size.” That would explain why the shirt couldn’t button up all the way.

 

“How will she be occupied during the day?” Chiaki asked.

 

“We need one more person to know.” One more??? “The Headmaster’s second favorite.” _Oh no. The lucky guy?!_

 

The two noticed his look. “Don’t worry we will make him be good.” Hajime nodded slowly.

 

Chiaki called him and Hajime looked at Kamukura hoping he’d elaborate. “Komaeda has white hair. We could pass her off as a visiting relative and she could go to school with us.”

 

“What about school documents?” Kamukura of course already had a plan. “Can I use your computer? And you have a printer correct?”

 

Hajime nodded as he handed Kamukura his laptop. He logged into it for Kamukura and the male wasted no time on typing something.

 

Komaeda must live close as he was there fairly quickly and Nanami let him in. He looked at the white girl in interest. Said girl beamed and skipped over to him.

 

“Hi! I’m Kikyo and I’m a neko!” Komaeda blinked and nodded at Nanami. “I see what you mean by relative. Her hair’s as white as mine.”

 

Kamukura finished and printed something out. Many things?

 

“Alright here’s a birth certificate, school papers, passport, all the good shit.” Everyone was wide eyed.

 

“She’s from California, USA. That will explain her tan skin. She’s heard about Komaeda and they decided to meet up and be together for a year. Now Komaeda call the Headmaster and ask if she can come.”

 

The lucky student nodded and called said Headmaster. “Hey Jin! So, I have this relative..” Hajime tuned that out and looked at girl who decided she liked his lap better than the couch.

 

“Can you hide your ears and tail?” She nodded and they were gone. He kinda wanted them back...ah well, you gotta do what you have to do.

 

“Thanks, Jin!” He hung up and gave a grin. “She’s in” Hajime gave a sigh of relief but the girl looked said.

 

“What’s wrong, Kikyo?” Nanami asked before he could.

 

“I...I can’t see Hajime at school? He’s not in your class? Why are you all in a different class?”

 

“Because he doesn’t have a talent.” Hajime flinched a little and Kikyo became confused.

 

“Why...does he need a talent to get in your building? He’s got all those letter A’s on his paper! I heard those are great! He’s funny because he trips a lot and he has the cutest expression on his face when he’s con-cen-trat-ing!”

 

Hajime was wide-eyed along with everyone else in the room. But she wasn’t done, if fact, her ears and tail were back and swishing furiously.

 

“He’s kind, and helpful and I don’t understand why he needs a talent to get into that school! He’s just the best! He’s Hajime and that’s all that should matter!” She was red in the face and her cheeks were slightly puffed.

 

“..thank you...” Hajime was tearing up, that was beautiful.”

 

“...Ha you got told off by a neko Komaeda.” Kamukura was smirking, Nanami was clapping, and Komaeda was really shocked.

 

“Well...you need a talent to get into the school..”

 

“That’s stupid.” She crossed her arms.

 

“Well I know Hajime’s talent! Goody-too-shoes! Like that guy said!” God...damn it.

 

Kamukura- damn him and that hot ass smirk- nodded. “I see it.”

 

Grr. He’s lucky he’s attractive...Hajime huffed. “I break the rules sometimes! Like when I brought her to school.”

 

“Extreme circumstances.” Hajime racked his brain. “Uh...uh...I was a minute late to class...” The three full humans raised an eyebrow at that lame attempt.

 

“Well you already have that hall monitor!”

 

“Oh my god, he’s so annoying.” Komaeda groaned and flopped on his couch. Hajime supposed the boy was unwilling to be lectured by the girl who was now trying to make his books defy gravity.

 

“Maybe we could have a regular student shadow us? And specially ask for Hinata-kun.”

 

“Oh would it be our own Naegi?! So normal that it’s a talent?” Kikyo gasped. “Talent of Average-Joe!” Kamukura start to laugh and he sighed.

 

What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is being Komaeda.
> 
> And not making things easy for Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can tell me how I edit chapters that’d be great because I go back and read them, but my brain will automatically fix an error and I won’t notice until later...
> 
> Please send help.
> 
> Also can I just say some of the KamuHina stories? Yeah...
> 
> I rly enjy dem n I cnt evn thy r 2 gud!!!11!!1
> 
> LOL. (It’s two particular stories, you’ll find them haha)
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

**—Next Day: School Time—**

 

Kikyo was skipping to school with the three new...friends? Hajime wasn’t sure what he was with two of them but he’d like to say he thought Kamukura was a friend!

 

He’d like to be more but he’ll take what he can get. For now.

 

“I’m excited! School! I’ve never been to school before!” Kamukura patted her head. “Just don’t tell anyone else that okay?”

 

Kikyo beamed. “Okay!” Chiaki was busy playing her game but she looked like she was going to fall asleep at any minute.

 

The three Kikyo went towards the main building and Hajime started to go towards his building but Kamukura grabbed his collar.

 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Hajime blinked and looked at the handsome male.

 

“The reserve course building...” Hajime said it slowly, was Kamukura not a morning person? Kamukura however rolled his eyes and carried him along.

 

Well now the five were walking off towards the main building...well one was being carried, one was skipping, and three were walking. But none of the other students were even taking noticed so Hajime supposed this was normal?

 

Hajime just sighed and relaxed. Might as well enjoy being in your crush’s arms right?

 

**—Headmaster’s Office—**

 

Hajime loved the building and this office was great, yes, but he was going to be late. If only Kamukura would put him down.

 

Hajime squirmed and glared up at Kamukura, who had the audacity to smirk at him.

 

“I’m going to be late!” He hissed and Kamukura merely kept holding him. God damn him.

 

“Nope.” Kamukura popped the p in the word and he tried to kick him. Kikyo joined in bless her soul. “Is this a new game?”

 

“No, Hajime’s just being naughty and he needs to be held.” HOW DARE HE?! Kikyo nodded and frowned at him. HIM. LIKE HE DID SOMETHING WRONG!!

 

“You should behave Hajime.” _I will murder Kamukura._

 

Jin Kirigiri- the apparently really chill headmaster of the main course who preferred to called Jin- was looking over Kikyo’s stuff and talking with the lucky student.

 

He finally looked over to Kamukura and raised an eyebrow. Kamukura looked at him with such an innocent look, Hajime almost believed he could do no wrong.

 

_Almost._

 

“So Izzy- _what the hell_ \- who’s that?” He beamed.

 

“I want him. So can he move to my class from the reserve course?” Jin raised an eyebrow and Hajime spluttered.

 

_Kamukura wants me!_

 

Hajime blushed and scowled at Kamukura who held him tighter. Kikyo was again trying make things defy gravity and Nanami at some point had fell asleep.

 

Komaeda was staring at him as if he was an insect that had yet to be discovered. Hajime wasn’t sure what the look meant yet but he had a feeling it was mostly about his worth.

 

Jin sighed. “Izzy...you cant just claim someone as yours. Did he even agree?” Kikyo perked up. “Yes!”

 

Jin looked to Kikyo and Kamukura gave her a quick glance while Komaeda looked at the girl in shock.

 

“He did agree. He’s an average joe and Kamukura wants to know more about him!” She nodded and beamed brightly at Jin. It was so innocent like an angel smiling at you.

 

“Well...Izzy, I guess so. But you’re responsible for him. Show him what the Ultimate Hope can do!” Kamukura grinned at him.

 

“Oh yeah. _Definitely will._ ”

 

_Eep. Is that good or bad?_

 

Hajime decided the main course was weird. First off, the girls wouldn’t stop touching his hair and comparing him to a Naegi.

 

Komaeda wouldn’t stop glancing at him in a mixture of curiously and barely concealed contempt. Nanami was sleeping but that wasn’t much of a surprise.

 

Kikyo was currently playing with Kamukura‘s hair and Kamukura was reading like everything was perfectly natural.

 

The teacher- Miss Yukizome- was very nice but odd...her students were rotten oranges??

 

Hajime wasn’t sure what he expected of the main course but he knew this was way off.

 

“So Hajime, how do you like the class?” The spiky haired boy jumped.

 

“Geez, Kamukura don’t do that!” He raised eyebrow. Smug jerk.

 

“I’ve been looking at you waiting for three minutes and fifty-seven seconds.” Of course he knew the exact time.

 

“It’s...strange but pretty cool.” Hajime nodded to himself. Yeah, that’s exactly it. Kikyo beamed at him from beside the long haired male.

 

“Like the pony-tail I did?” Hajime managed to keep a straight face somehow.

 

“He looks just like a princess.” Kamukura eyes narrowed but he then smirked.

 

“Damn straight. I’m the best princess.” He flipped his hair over his shoulder. Kikyo nodded. “Best princ-ess! Wait, can I be a princess?” Luckily nobody was noticing how Kikyo was sounding out simple words.

 

Kamukura smiled. “You sure can. I’ll give you a ponytail. Hajime can be a pretty princess as well!”

 

_Kamukura, I do not care for you._

 

So, in the end, Kikyo and Kamukura looked like angelic angels and while the two kept squishing his cheeks and calling him cute, Hajime wished more than anything, the floor could swallow him.

 

Who just has hair extensions for use? Apparently Miss Yukizome did and now he too had a ponytail.

 

He saw a flash and Komaeda grinned at him. _I hate the world._

 

“You guys look great! I’ll post this and tag you guys.”

 

Hajime hated everyone. Except Kikyo because he can’t hate a cat. And she’s part cat so she was included in that.

 

—About an hour later—

 

Hajime was watching the cutest thing ever. Kamukura and Kikyo dancing to PoPiPo. As Ultimate Hope, he was responsible for spreading hope to the world.

 

This was so hope inducing, Hajime might burst. Kamukura looked so adorable and they had the cutest smiles. Plus, they were still dressed as princesses.

 

The two finished and Kikyo beamed at Kamukura. “Did I do good?” He nodded. “This should be so hopeful that I won’t need to hold another event for at least three months.”

 

Hajime would think so because that was just the cutest thing ever. Anyone who didn’t feel hope from that was despair itself.

 

“So Hinata-kun,” came a breathy voice from behind him which made him nearly scream in fear but he managed to hold in.

 

Turning Hajime came face to with none other than Komaeda, who had a faint smirk on his face. To observers, it was teasing, but his eyes screamed contempt.

 

“H-hey Komaeda-san.” Hajime was sure he just needed to be polite and this would be good. I mean Kamukura was right there! He couldn’t hurt him with the long haired male present.

 

Except, there wasn’t a long haired male present. In fact, Hajime and Komaeda were the only two in the room.

 

_Oh fucking hell._

 

“Looks like my luck is still going! I wanted to speak to you alone.” _Looks like my luck is going to get me hurt._

 

So, _Hinata-kun,_ how are you liking the Main Course and hanging out with the talented people?” Hajime flinched at the reminder than he didn’t have a talent.

 

“I..I really like it Komaeda-san. Everyone’s quite nice and I’m really thankful to Kamukura-kun.” Komaeda chuckled. It was a slow and purposely low sound.

 

“It’s true, Hinata-kun, that Kamukura-san for some reason truly likes you. You, a boring nobody without a talent. But just because he likes you, doesn’t mean that I have to.” Hajime trembled. He knew that, he just was hoping that hearing Kamukura’s name would make him stop.

 

Hajime picked up his bag. “W-Well, lunch won’t last forever haha, I’m gonna go grab something to eat. See you later, Komaeda-san!” He went leave but found himself pressed against the wall with Komaeda leaning over him.

 

“You are nothing but a stepping stone for hope. The Ultimate Hope quite likes you and that’s the only reason you exist. To make the _talented_ people shine. I’m trash, but you’re even worse. Never forget that, _Hinata-kun._ ” Hajime had never heard his name be utter with such hatred.

 

Komaeda backed off and smiled. “Let’s talk more later, okay Hinata-kun?” The white haired boy left the class with a bright smile, leaving a terrified brown haired boy behind.

 

Hajime rushed away from the class soon after and a cat with different colored eyes hissed.

 

_Nobody scares Hajime and gets away with it. Nobody._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo the neko on the case! Honestly, Komaeda is my little smol bean that’s taller than I am but he can be so rude sometimes. Most characters will be OOC and I’m sorry, I’m trying guys.
> 
> But honestly writing Kamukura like this is SO much fun...the power I have while writing this fanfiction mwhahahahaha.
> 
> The KamuHina tag is so empty and that just hurts. I need more!
> 
> But honestly some stories are just rlly gud n I wsh dat mre ppl red dem.
> 
> Moving on from that, I hope to hear your thoughts! Thanks to everyone who read even if you don’t like it because at least you tried it.
> 
> As for the whole uploading schedule, I don’t even know. I mostly just find motivation and roll with it.
> 
> Au revoir for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Hajime lost a cat. Not just any cat, but one that could turn human. He was on the verge of panicking as he had looked everywhere and she wasn’t around.

 

It was just after school and he had no clue what else to do. Calling Kamukura would probably be smart but he was probably busy. He could potentially call Nanami but she’d probably fall asleep.

 

Calling Komaeda wasn’t even an option. He’s terrifying. Hajime still shuddered when he thought about the last conversation they had.

 

He walked into an alley and searched for a good twenty minutes. Now seriously contemplating calling Kamukura, he felt something brush against his leg.

 

“Not now Kikyo, I’m looking for you.” Hajime was going to have to call him.

 

Wait.

 

“KIKYO!” Said kitten was looking up at him with confused eyes. He grabbed her and walked started his walk home.

 

“Oh Kikyo, I was so worried! Where have you been for the last two hours? Did you get lost? Oh I’m so sorry if you did, I should have told you that I was going to the library after class.” He nuzzled her.

 

Kikyo on the other hand felt a little guilty. She hadn’t meant to make him worry but she had to deal with the mean marshmallow.

 

—Earlier That Day—

 

Kikyo was on a mission. She was going to confront that mean boy that scared Hajime. She followed him around in her cat form and when he was least expecting it, she started running.

 

Soon, she leaped and turned human mid-jump so he was knocked over with her on top. “AHA! No more bullying for you!”

 

Komaeda turned his head. “Bullying? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her cheeks puffed up.

 

“I saw what you did to Hajime! That was rude! He shouldn’t have to feel inferior to anybody!” Komaeda sighed.

 

“You just don’t get it. He’s talentless and..”

 

“I know that! He knows that! The whole class knows it! It’s not right! Maybe he’s not exceptionally talented but he’s good at so many things! Like making yummy food! Helping people! Being a good friend! He’s...he’s the best in his own way!” She started to sniffle.

 

“He’s funny and he’s always nice. He lies about how he feels to make people happy...” The girl got off Komaeda and tried to wipe her tears away.

 

“He’s my best friend and he took me in even when he didn’t have to...” Komaeda sat up and stared at the girl who was now pouting as she mumbled things Hajime was good at.

 

Was she right about him just being good at so much that nothing else stood out? But talent is hope and he believed in hope more than anything.

 

“You don’t have to be such a bully just because you want people to keep their distance..” He stared wide eyed. _What...?_

 

“That’s why you’re so mean to him? Because you’re scared of something and it hurts people you get close to...like the luck thing you talk about...”

 

Komaeda couldn’t understand how someone who decided that toasters were a good way to make things defy gravity figured that out.

 

“How did you figure out I push people away?” Kikyo scrunched up her nose. He almost cooed at how cute it was.

 

“Well you seem like you...admire hope more than believe in it...you see yourself as trash because you don’t have such a great talent but you _do,_ bad things just come with it...it’s hard to explain...”

 

She was frowning and looked very frustrated. Komaeda decided to at least _talk_ about why he made people stay away. At least that’s why she assumes he didn’t like Hajime.

 

“My luck makes the bad things happen. The better the good luck is, the worse the bad luck is. I lose people as bad luck when my good luck is gaining them.”

 

She blinked and poked him. He poked her back. “But Izuru has your luck under control.” Komaeda stared at her and she stared back in honest confusion. “You didn’t know?”

 

“What do you mean under control?” She beamed. “Izuru’s luck is better than yours! So with his luck around, yours is blocked! But your luck interprets Izuru’s luck as bad. So only good things happen when you’re around Izuru!”

 

He was in shock. He had just thought his bad luck was going strike unexpectedly and horrifically after school.

 

“Okay...but how can you tell?” She tilted her head. “I can see the talent around everybody. Can’t you? Although the colors are kind of similar...” Komaeda’s eyes widen.

 

“You can _see_ talent?”

 

“Yeah! Well not really but people with talent have this kind of...hue around them? Like Izuru has this white and black tint around him. It’s never combining, just half and half. You have this blue tint that’s blending around a black tint.”

 

Komaeda thought for a bit, watching as the girl became interested in the butterfly on her knee. She was desperately trying to be still but she twitched and the butterfly flew away.

 

Kikyo sighed in disappointment.

 

“What’s the color you see around Hajime?” She wrinkled her nose. “It’s an orange tint! It’s really pretty! It sparkles and it makes him sparkle.”

 

“I thought you said only someone with talent didn’t have a tint?”

 

“They do have other colors but everyone has a hue! Hajime doesn’t have a talent but he’s overflowing with...hope and despair! While around Izuru hope and despair are white and black, Hajime’s is a tainted hope and despair...if that makes sense?”

 

Komaeda slowly shook his head. She frowned and tried again. “Like...depression! It’s tainted his hope and his hope can’t be clean unless he can beat depression. His despair can’t fully take over and has become tainted with happiness and determination.”

 

Komaeda processed this. “So...he still has hope and despair but doesn’t have a talent?”

 

“Well yeah, just because you don’t have a talent doesn’t mean you don’t have hope or despair. Hajime is supposed to have more hope, actually his tint is supposed to be completely white because he shouldn’t be carrying the burden of the world. The untalented shouldn’t have to worry about the expections of the world so it should be all white. It’s why the reserve course kinda scares me when I see it.”

 

“Why does it scare you?” She just said it should be completely white. Hopeful.

 

“Most of their tints are almost completely back. Oh! And here, there’s this one girl who’s tint is so black, it makes her dull! I always avoid her, she’s scary!”

 

Komaeda sat up straighter, alert. This meant that despair was slowly growing and it’d make an even brighter hope! “Who?”

 

“That girl in the class below ours with the blonde pigtails!”

 

...Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

_Junko Enoshima was despair._

 

—Present Time—

 

They had gotten home at some point and Hajime was asleep on the couch so she changed back to a human and noticed his phone.

 

She grabbed it and tried figuring out how to open it. She was going to bite it when a hand pressed against the side and the screen lit up.

 

She was further shocked when the hand slid to the side and pressed some numbers and it was a different screen! “How...”

 

Hajime chuckled. “If you want to use my phone just press those numbers to get in okay?” She nodded and Hajime slowly went back to sleep.

 

Kikyo decided to go to the kitchen and called Izuru. It rang a bit before a cheerful voice started talking. “Hajime? What’s up?”

 

“It’s Kikyo!”

 

“Oh Kikyo, hello! Is something wrong?”

 

“...yeah...there’s someone in...despair! She had blinds pigtails and is younger than you. She’s scary!”

 

“Wait what?”

 

As the conversation went on, Kikyo got a weird feeling from Izuru...he wasn’t going to do anything about it. She could tell he wouldn’t. He was too interested. Soon, she found Hajime waking and told him goodbye.

 

So...it was up to Hajime and herself. They could stop this despair from spreading! She hoped...

 

Hajime walked into the kitchen to Kikyo looked worriedly at his phone. “What’s wrong?”

 

Kikyo then got a determined look on her face. It was the same one that she got when trying to defy gravity.

 

“Hajime we need to stop despair!”

 

—That Night—

 

_Stopping despair...oh goodness._

 

After Kikyo explained all the horrific mess that the school was descended into and the fact that she needed help to stop despair...it was a lot to deal with.

 

She was determined, Hajime knew she wouldn’t stop until she fixed the issue. He’d have to help her. He wasn’t sure how they’d it but...they would.

 

But after he got the girl to call the colors auras not hues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realize I never posted this chapter after finishing the sixth one. Whoops!

A female and male stood outside the Reserve course nervously. The two were in the Main Course under special circumstances. However currently, they were trying to stop despair in the Reserve Course.

 

“Okay...maybe this wasn’t the best plan...” The girl looked so sad and Hajime couldn’t allow that even if he felt the same.

 

“You can’t give up we haven’t even started.” He was startled when someone grabbed his shirt.

 

“How the hell did you get in the Main Course?!”

 

He turned. “Hello Natsumi...I was kind of kidnapped by Kamukura so...” She growled and stomped. Kikyo frowned her “aura” wasn’t as black as others...she will be the first they help!

 

She blinked as she noticed the girl glaring at her. “Oh...hello! I’m Kikyo Komaeda, nice to meet you.” Yeah that’s her name...at least it was here. She was really just Kikyo.

 

“What’s your talent?”

 

“I’m just visiting my cousin Nagito!” She beamed at her and saw her stance ease up. She could use this..she made people happy!

 

“Are you sad Natsumi?” The girl blinked and a light pink rose on her cheeks. “Of course I’m not fucking sad! The Main Course hasn’t realized that I’m the Ultimate Little Sister yet!”

 

“Oh...you have a brother?” She nodded. “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. The Ultimate Gangster. He deserves to be around the best at all times.”

 

“...you don’t want him to forget you huh?” Natsumi glared. “I didn’t say that!”

 

“But your expression does! I should know that expression, I’ve had it!”

 

Hajime and Natsumi stared. “You have?”

 

“Yeah! Like when my dad left. My mom died of an illness and Dad didn’t like me too much. So one day he just took me to his friends house and left me. I haven’t seen him since. I’ve always wondered what I did but he did visit a few times but never did he look at me. But one day he did and he asked me who I was..”

 

She frowned and kicked the ground. “I didn’t get it. I didn’t want my dad to forget me and I thought I had to be better. But it never helped. He didn’t even know me anymore. But your brother seems like he likes you for who you are and won’t ever forget you!”

 

“So you can’t think that he can only be around the best because to him, you are the best! I think that at least...just talk to him!”

 

Natsumi stared at her for awhile and then nodded. “Thanks...maybe we could hang out sometime? It’s not like I like you, but...you’re less of a bitch than others.” The girl walked off towards the Main Course.

 

Hajime hugged her suddenly. “Huh?” She was confused. She was looking at the pretty white that was over the black for once. It really stood out because it was small...but progress was made!

 

“You are a little angel and nobody will convince me otherwise.”

 

“Okay then!” Kikyo wanted to spread more hope though...they didn’t ask Izuru to take notes for them because they wanted to visit friends for absolutely nothing. Although, English was hard...why were there so many words that sounded just like there?!

 

They were also hoping he didn’t find out that Hajime didn’t have any friends here and dragged her along even though it was her that dragged him along.

 

“Hajime...maybe we should ask Komaeda for help.” He stared at her like she was crazy.

 

“Now, hear me out! We can’t possibly talk to all of them and get hope spread that way...no we have to do something hopeful. Komaeda can help with my plan!”

 

_He’s going to kill me._

 

Kikyo had to call him while Hajime paced as he thought about how terrifying Komaeda was. Kikyo was tapping her foot as she called the guy for the fifth time.

 

Finally a harsh voice sounded. “What the hell do you want?”

 

“Well I was going to ask if you want to help spread hope but...I guess I can just ask someone else...”

 

“Wait, hope? Kikyo? Where?!” She beamed.

 

Soon, the group had another member. But first...

 

The two male students were sitting a far from each other as the bench would allow. “Okay look...you don’t like him for reasons that I find stupid. You are afraid of him because he’s a butt sometimes.” The two glanced at each other and then glared up at her.

 

“But, the only way we can spread hope is if you work together. Okay? That’s all I’m asking.” She gave her best puppy eyes and they melted. Woohoo!

 

“Hey. You guys are trying to spread hope, huh?” She blinked and turned to find Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, and Peko.

 

“Yeah! The Reserve Course is full of despair and if we are going to stop pigtails and Izuru, we have to tackle this first!”

 

“Wait Izuru? He’s Ultimate Hope?”

 

“Yeah but he’s desperate for something different! He’s bored! He has so many talents that life is so boring and predictable to him that he’d be okay with despair just to see if it could excite him more which is why...we have to stop him from this path!”

 

“I mean I get you can’t hope without despair and you can’t have despair without hope but this is stupid!”

 

“So we have to spread hope!” Kikyo was determined and nothing would stop her even if she had to do it by herself, she’d make sure nobody was unhappy.

 

“Well...a carnival always makes me happy. We could have different shows and maybe even get some students to volunteer which would make people happy to make others happy.” Natsumi was the first to speak.

 

Kikyo grinned. “That’s brillant!”

 

“There’s ton of supplies at the Main Course...” Komaeda mused.

 

“The paint that isn’t being used in the art department would make help make it livelier!” Hajime did enjoy arts and crafts as a kid.

 

“Then...we’ll need sign up sheets and posters...” Natsumi tapped her foot.

 

“Then...let’s do it? Operation Taking Down Despair?” Kikyo grinned and put her hand out. Everyone else stared at her oddly.

 

“Oh...they did this in Scooby Doo...” she started to take her hand back when Komaeda put a hand on top of hers. Hajime joined and soon all their hands were in.

 

“Well...as that one movie said...Let’s kick some ass!” Everyone cheered. Soon they were on their way to the art room. They had posters to make.

 

—The Next Day—

 

Kikyo and Natsumi were stapling posters and sign up sheets all around the school. They even put some in classrooms. So far, Komaeda, who due to not liking the students was now forced to interact with them, had gained a lot signatures to help.

 

They had even gotten Miss Yukizome to help out and keep the rest of the class occupied with work for the next few weeks. They hadn’t told her everything just that they needed to be distracted while they did this.

 

Fuyuhiko and Hajime were moving boxes of supplies while Peko drew up a design for the carnival. For once, Kikyo wasn’t too afraid of the Reserve Course. Their auras were much prettier now.

 

“Alright that’s every room and hallway. We should be able to begin tomorrow.” They had decided on only working during the school hours as after school they couldn’t distract the other classes as easily.

 

They could do this. They could definitely do this.

 

—A Month Later—

 

It taken them a month but they had done it. They had steadily made the hope levels rise and the carnival was open.

 

It really had taken so long due to having to make sure Komaeda didn’t murder the students helping (with his luck, nobody wanted to take chances), switching off times they were in class (Kikyo being able to be gone more because she didn’t actually have to do anything), and just making sure everything was good to go.

 

So the Operation Take Down Despair Crew were very happy to see the Reserve Course students walking around happily towards the many shops and games.

 

Kikyo was really enjoying this green stuff that melted instantly in her mouth. Although she didn’t understand why if it melted to fast, she couldn’t shove her face in it and have the same happen...

 

Natsumi however stared at the girl in confusion. “Don’t they have cotton candy in America?” Peko nodded and the two watched as Hajime carefully explained that no it wouldn’t work and no, this would not be another way to defy gravity as it didn’t work like that.

 

“...Something odd is going on with her and I intend to find out.” Komaeda overheard (how lucky!) and went over to the girl who was glaring at the cotton candy as if it was a lie. Which in her mind, probably was.

 

“Natsumi and Peko are suspicious, cousin.” He smiled at her as he took her to one of the teddy bear shops and the girl squealed after he said if she stopped glaring at the candy, she could have a large one.

 

So now one white haired male and a white haired female plus a giant panda walked around. Hajime took a picture because they were so cute. Well, one was. She was rather short and the panda was almost her size. So, carrying it was making her look really tiny.

 

Hajime sighed and beamed. This day was great. He could just feel the hope.

 

From the sidelines, Izuru Kamukura realized how much a pain in the ass Kikyo and Hajime were going to be.

 

_Oh, well._ Kamukura smirked. _I’ve always loved a good challenge._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope I’m writing the money right lol.

—Wednesday: Hope’s Peak 77th Class (B)—

 

“So Hajimeme,” said Izuru as Hajime groaned. “Damn, Souda for that nickname...” Izuru merely smirked and sat next to him.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He pouted and hugged Hajime. “Don’t you love me? I need love to be substained! I can’t be hope without my daily dose of Hajime love!”

 

Hajime rolled his eyes and inwardly frowned. He’d noticed Izuru hanging out with Enoshima quite a bit and he’d be jealous if he didn’t know what Izuru was doing.

 

“You hang out with Enoshima. Surely your girlfriend can keep you substained.” Okay so he was a little jealous. Just a little.

 

“Girlfriend! Oh no, I’m hella gay. I like cock. Hey...” Izuru leaned closer. “You’re just my type.” Hajime blushed and turned his head.

 

“Shut up! God, you’re so vulgar.”

 

“Who are you, Mr. Hall Monitor? Well, I wouldn’t mind being in trouble with you.” Hajime sighed and looked towards Komaeda who was reading next to the sleeping Kikyo.

 

Apparently she found the floor comfier. Since she was a technically a cat and didn’t really need to do the schoolwork because “she was on break”, she was using the textbook as a pillow.

 

Hajime envied how easily she could sleep anywhere. He kinda wanted to be a cat.

 

Izuru was now working on something with the computer and when he leaned over it was pulled away. “Nope, don’t watch this.”

 

Hajime frowned. “Why not?”

 

“I mean you will be able to eventually it’s just not ready for the world to see yet.” The way he said that was ominous and the shorter boy had the feeling it wasn’t something the world should see.

 

—After School—

 

Kikyo jumped on the couch as she and Hajime got home. “Komaeda is the best! He bought me this toy with cat nip! This stuff’s great!”

 

_No, he’s an ass because you’re hyper...and slightly high. You won’t calm down for at least an hour. Fucking Komaeda._

 

“Hajime what’s the matter?” He blinked and realized he was scowling. “Oh nothing, sorry.”

 

Two different colored eyes narrowed and a tail swished. “Okay Okay, Izuru is...making something bad.” She immediately sat up.

 

_Phew. No lecture on how to get along with Komaeda._

 

“Whatcha mean?”

 

“A video...he said the world wasn’t ready to see it yet.”

 

“That’s not good...we need to steal and then break his computer.”

 

“Woah, Kikyo, why can’t we just delete the video?”

 

She rolled her eyes. Damn you, Komaeda. “Because silly, all the work he did is still there! All those test runs, how he did it...if we break it, none of that still exists!”

 

“Okay, so why don’t we just break the computer instead of also stealing it?”

 

“Well if you want to be simple...” she grumbled and shuffled on the couch making her bag move. Which made stacks of cash fall out.

 

“Wait...Kikyo how’d you get that?” She blinked and her eyes widened in panic.

 

“Oh! This is for you! I got it from...Komaeda! Don’t worry it’s a gift for taking me in...I Uh...gotta go!”

 

She grabbed the backpack and ran upstairs. Hajime stared after her in confusion. _What the hell?_

 

—Thursday: Lunch—

 

Hajime gathered his courage and marched over to Komaeda who was eating alone.

 

“What do you want?” The boy was so not happy to see him. But Hajime needed to verify something.

 

“Did you give Kikyo 100.000 yen?” Komaeda stared up at him. “I gave her 40.000 yen...why do you ask?” The suspicion in Komaeda’s eyes grew.

 

“She gave me 100.000 yen yesterday and said it was from you. But if you only gave her 40.000 yen, where’d the other 60.000 come from?” He was musing to himself at this point. He saw her and frowned.

 

Kikyo herself was talking to someone that he didn’t know and he was positive Komaeda didn’t know as the person was in the Reserve Course.

 

“Something tells me that who’s she’s talking to is a way she’s getting this money. I’m going to follow her.” Komaeda stood and Hajime blinked. “Why?”

 

“Only one way to find out right? I keep forgetting your untalented brain can’t comprehend such things.” Hajime growled.

 

He’d find out be before he did. It was so on.

 

—A Week Later—

 

After following the girl for a week, he managed to corner her.

 

“Alright Kikyo where are you getting the money from? You keep coming home with more and more and I’m concerned.” The girl looked down and Komaeda rounded the corner.

 

“Oh damn. My bad luck kicked in and made me lose to _you._ ” He was going to punch the white haired boy but first Kikyo had to explain.

 

“I...I...” the two boys stared at her as she glanced around as if looking for mercy or an escape. She finally sighed.

 

“I’ve...been gambling...” He felt his eyes widened and Komaeda’s mouth dropped open.

 

“Gambling?! When did this start?!” The two boys said at the same time before glaring at each other.

 

Kikyo sighed. “When Komaeda gave me the 40.000, this boy saw and asked me to play a game on my way towards you. Komaeda had left so I decided to play. He wanted to play a card game of matching but the loser had to give the other player money. I noticed that the cards were shining and I could see through them so, I only made matches and won the game.”

 

“The boy was impressed and suggested I come to a game he was hosting. At this point I had only won 15.000. When I got there we stared playing with chips and he taught me how to play so long as I spilt my winnings...it got out of hand.”

 

“I wasn’t losing and I was gaining so much money but I didn’t really care, I just wanted to play more and more. I didn’t care if I won or lost, I just...I wanted to play more.”

 

Hajime stared at her in shock. “No more gambling okay? You can keep the money, just no more gambling. You’re becoming addicted.” She pouted and opened her mouth to refute that but Komaeda cut in.

 

“No. No more gambling. I may not like Hajime but I care for you and I refuse to let you go any further with this.” She looked up at the two boy and sighed.

 

“Alright I’ll stop. Not like I’ll need more money anytime soon...”

 

“How much did you make?” She frowned.

 

“Ah...roughly, 6,000,000 yen?” Hajime’s eyes widened.

 

“Who were you playing with?!” Komaeda was agast.

 

“I don’t really know...the suits were really nice though and they kept putting more money on the table.”

 

Hajime shook his head. “How about we focus on breaking Izuru’s computer?” She sat up and nodded.

 

“Wait why?” Shit he forgot about Komaeda. He was trying to wish him out of his life.

 

It wasn’t working.

 

“Izuru’s making a bad video so we’re going to destroy his laptop and get rid of all the work.”

 

“Smart. When are we going to steal it?” She pouted. “Hajime said that was too much.”

 

“You’re such a buzzkill Hajimeme.”

 

_Komaeda, you’re worse than trash. Making poor sweet innocent Kikyo like you. At least she’s nice._

 

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure, but we’re not doing that.”

 

“But then how do we break it if we don’t steal it Hajimeme?” Komaeda sneered at him and Hajime would have hit him but Kikyo beamed and hopped up.

 

“Yeah we can’t! We’ve gotta get to the computer first and fast! Before Izuru knows what hits him! Like like...” the girl rubbed her temples as if that help her think of more to say.

 

Hajime decided to speak up. “Like the Knight Bus.” Kikyo beamed. “Hell Yeah! Like the Knight Bus!” The albino female had gotten hooked on Harry Potter due to the Ultimate Princess Sonia Nevermind.

 

“Alright let’s go! I have a plan and I promise it should work. Hajime I’ll need you to help me out while Nagito grabs the computer.” She immediately headed in route of the Main Course building.

 

The two blinked at her demanding tone and walked off after her.

 

—Main Course: Hallway—

 

Hajime was nervous but Kikyo rubbed his back. “We’ve got this!” They were in another hallway than the one where Izuru was as they all had no doubt that he’d be able to hear them if they were any closer.

 

Komaeda gave Kikyo a thumbs up from his position. The goal was to distract Kamukura from the door so Komaeda could sneak in and sneak out. They also hoped to leave before Izuru realized his computer was gone.

 

“Ready?” The purple and silver eyed girl looked at him with concern. “I can go in alone. I know you’re nervous around him.” Hajime shook his head. “No...I can do this. I can even use being nervous as an advantage. I’m ready.”

 

The two nodded to Komaeda before straightening their faces and walking into the art room were a Izuru was painting...a bear? His backpack laid on the floor behind a desk, the computer barely peaking out of it.

 

“Izuru...can we talk for a moment?” Hajime shuffled his feet and cursed the blush on his face. “Something we have to tell you about.” The teen put his pencil down and walked over.

 

Izuru had his hair in a ponytail and he looked so adorable in his smock and then he smiled and Hajime could have swore that he was looking at an angel.

 

“What’s up?” Komaeda saw Izuru go over and quietly snuck behind the teacher’s desk. Why oh why did he put it by the window?

 

“Kikyo has a gambling problem and I wanted to let you know just incase she asked you to play or something.” The long haired male turned to the girl. “When did this start?”

 

So the girl slowly told her tale of becoming addicted after being asked to play a game and Komaeda successfully made it out the classroom with the computer. Hajime was happy to know that he didn’t make noise while grabbing the laptop.

 

The two finished talking and Kikyo started to drag Hajime out the door.

 

“Oh by the way Hajime?” The green eyed boy turned. “Yeah?”

 

“You look adorable with that blush on your face.” Izuru winked and Hajime blushed harder.

 

The soon reunited trio went to a park near Hajime’s house. Hajime took the computer and slammed it onto the ground. Komaeda stepped on it and Kikyo made sure to spread the pieces out.

 

“There! That should be good.” She high-fived them both. “We did it! Wasn’t stealing it a lot easier?” She teased Hajime.

 

He really hated whoever taught her how to tease. Probably Komaeda. He’s annoyingly rude to him.

 

“Yeah, it was.” Deciding to be the bigger person, Hajime turned to Komaeda. “Thank you for your help, Komaeda. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

The white haired boy blinked and stared at him. “...you’re welcome?” Hajime was cackling on the inside at making the boy state such a thing as a question.

 

——

 

Izuru smirked as he felt how much lighter his backpack was. They were trying so hard. It was time for him to up his game and go after what he wanted.

 

Hajime wouldn’t know what hit him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School: Prepare for trouble!  
> Homework: And make it double!
> 
> Guess who has school starting soon?
> 
> Unfortunately me.

“Hajime~!” Izuru put his arms around the brown haired boy’s neck. Hajime blinked. “Hm?”

 

“Let’s go on a date.” He beamed up at Hajime and said boy flushed. “Wait...what?!”

 

“Let’s go. On a date! Tonight!” He grabbed the boy’s hands. “Please? I’ll pay~! I just want to have fun with you!”

 

Hajime stuttered. “W-why me?” The long haired boy smirked. “You’re just my type as I’ve said before. I want to have fun with you and you alone.”

 

The spiky haired boy couldn’t properly form a response and simply nodded. Izuru beamed again. “Great! I’ll pick you up at 17:00.” He winked and walked past Sonia and Kikyo who immediately rushed over to Hajime.

 

“Oh my goodness! You and Izuru!” The two girls squealed in excitement. “I ship it so hard!”

 

“Me too! Wait...ship name! They need one!” Kikyo gained a determined look as she thought of name.

 

“I must simply help you get ready for your date! Something that’ll make Izuru never want anyone else so this ship never sinks!”

 

“Hajizuru? Nah... Izujime?” The white haired girl frowned and tapped her foot as Sonia asked for his address to help him pick something out.

 

“I’VE GOT IT! KAMUHINA!”

 

“That’s a great ship name!” Poor Hajime was overwhelmed by the two very enthusiastic shippers. Across the room Komaeda frowned. He might not like Hajime but Izuru was using his feelings against him.

 

It wasn’t to say his feelings weren’t real but he was using them to get Hajime out of the way. He’d always believed that a greater hope would shine from despair but something about this didn’t sit right with him.

 

Oh well not his problem.

 

Kikyo was almost bouncing in her seat at lunch time she was so happy. KoKo Puff had said that he had a bad feeling about this by Kikyo had a really good one!

 

Like when she first tried s’mores and realized that holy things did exist.

 

It wasn’t that horrible despair she felt when she figured out she couldn’t defy gravity so easily. Not that everyone else knew she didn’t realize that.

 

She was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for and that was okay. The men at the gambling ring were all cheating so she only had to find the way they had been cheating and use it against them.

 

She could read English as it was her first language which nobody knew. Seeing as she actually was from America. It was lucky they used it as a cover story and had “taught” her some English so the story didn’t fall flat. She was fluent in English, Japanese, and French.

 

Kikyo also knew _exactly_ what Izuru was doing. She learned from a young age how to lie to a person who was _made_ to know when someone was lying.

 

She was an expert in lying and convincing other people to believe her even if she was completely wrong and they knew she was wrong too.

 

The reason she was able to lie so well was due to her father. He did have his uses. He lied a lot and she merely picked up another skill.

 

The purple and silver eyed girl had calmed a lot since she thought about all of this, instead putting her head down on between her textbook pillow...she’d bought a nice plushy cover for it so it really was a pillow.

 

Her face was hidden from everyone’s view and she let her natural cat ears out for a spilt second, hiding them so quickly that no human eye would have been able to register anything had changed at all.

 

Kikyo quietly sighed. She really needed a nap. And a cover. Komaeda had already ruled it as not his problem which she was grateful for but she wanted to kick him because no matter how much she didn’t like someone, no deserved to have their love used against them.

 

Even if the other person liked them too.

 

Oh well.

 

Izuru soon wouldn’t be an issue but that Enoshima girl...

 

Kikyo’s eyes narrowed. She thrives off despair...the woman lived for it...she needed to _go away._

 

Her mouth curled into a smirk. This was going to be fun.

  
——

Sonia and Kikyo stood in front of Hajime’s closet as he took his shower and picked out two choices. It was supposed to be a bit cold so they went with long sleeved shirts:

 

One was a green long sleeve shirt along with some black skinny jeans. The other was a red long sleeve shirt with a pair of regular jeans.

 

Sonia and Kikyo went downstairs afterwards and sat on Hajime’s couch, giggling as they thought about how cute Izuru and Hajime were together.

 

“Kikyo...correct ne if I’m wrong but are you a neko?” Said girl stiffened ever so slightly and stared at the princess. “What makes you assume that?”

 

“My country has many nekos and an abundance come from America as well. They sleep more often and if they’re mostly in their animal form, have trouble adapting to human customs.”

 

Shit. How could she forget Sonia was a princess of a known capital for nekos. Wanted to see a neko, go to Novoselic. Actually nobody but nekos knew that so...

 

“...yeah...” She clapped. “Oh how glorious! May I see your animal form?” Well since Kikyo had never been one not to gloat about how adorable she is...

 

There was a cute kitten sitting on the couch were she was and she was perfectly content with letting Sonia pet her.

 

She sat purring as Hajime came down the stairs in the green outfit. Sonia immediately stopped and squealed and Kikyo soon joined her after turning back into her human form.

 

“Wait...so you know about—”

 

“Yes! My country has many nekos but moving on, you look amazing! Izuru won’t know what hit him!” She looked so confident that Hajime started to think he looked halfway decent.

 

Soon they heard a knock on the door and the two girls excitedly shooed him to answer. Hajime shook himself mentally and opened his door.

 

Izuru flooded his vision as he took in his ponytail, the way his clothing seemed to compliment him, it was like he was staring at an angel.

 

“Oh damn. You look even better than usually Hajime~!” Izuru purred his name and the boy flushed a deep red.

 

“Ready to go?” He nodded and Izuru grabbed his hand. _Oh my god, I hope it’s not sweaty, oh fuck._

 

“Have fun you two!” Sonia cheerfully called out to them and Izuru waved to her and Kikyo before pulling Hajime out the door.

 

The two girl squealed and cheered. Sonia soon excused herself and Kikyo beamed.

 

“Time to head back to school!”

 

——

 

The reason she was heading to school was to see the science department. She wanted to meet Matsuda Yasuke, the Ultimate Neurologist. Neurology was absolutely fascinating!

 

The neko walked straight into the building and started to look around, opening doors ever so often, her eyes widening at the equipment that sparked her interest.

 

Soon, she stopped paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone. She stumbled back and immediately bowed her head. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! I should have paid attention to where I was going!”

 

She looked up at the tall male- or maybe she’s just tiny- and sheepishly smiled. “N-not to be rude but do you know where I can find the Ultimate Neurologist Matsuda Yasuke?”

 

His eyes bore into her and she felt like he was trying to look into her soul. “Why?” She blinked. His voice was kind of nice sounding.

 

“I’m really interested into neurology and who better than the Ultimate Neurologist himself to ask questions? I mean how amazing is neurology?! The central and peripheral nervous systems have subdivisions of the autonomic and somatic nervous systems which are super important but nobody really seems to care like what the hell?! I mean we need neurology because they can help with disorders in your brain, spine, and so. much. more! It’s exciting! Think of all the things that go on in our very own brains! We could potentially rewrite them!”

 

She inhaled to go off on a tangent about how amazing the brain was when she looked up at the boy who was staring down at her in shock. Kikyo blushed.

 

“Whoops...got ahead of myself, sorry!” She shuffled around. “Uhm well...is he here? Or did he leave for the day? I can come and try again tomorrow haha...”

 

“...” The boy didn’t respond and she noticed the bags underneath his eyes. “Hey are you sleeping alright? I completely understand not being able to sleep at night or at all, but you can take naps during the day when you can to help out! I heard cucumbers work wonders for bags under eyes as well...”

 

She trailed off, knowing she made it very awkward by her little speech.

 

“I’m Matsuda Yasuke.” Kikyo looked up and she beamed. “Oh my god! That’s amazing! What’s your favorite part of neurology? Is there any research you’re working on?” She rambled on with more questions, her mind going a mile a minute.

 

——

 

Matsuda Yasuke was perplexed. For one thing, the annoying dung beetle herself continued to forget absolutely everything (most importantly **_him_** ). He had to continue to manipulate her memory though, he had to protect her despite the fact she was a shitty person.

 

But no, his confusion now came from the white haired girl who was excitedly babbling on about neurology, a subject most people didn’t even think about, let alone care about.

 

He had been annoyed at her bumping into him and ready to tell her off even if she apologized when she asked for _him._ He stared down at her wondering why and when he asked her, she went into a mini rant of how amazing neurology is.

 

She couldn’t be lying either because no one’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when talking about something they really didn’t have an interest in, even when trying to trick someone.

 

The white haired girl then noticed the bags under his eyes and gave him _friendly_ advice to get rid of them.

 

The boy then decided to tell her, that he was who she was looking for and she _beamed_ at him and started to fire off questions.

 

...This girl was weird. A nice weird seemingly. He finally noticed her two different colored eyes as she seemed to notice what she was doing and stopped herself.

 

“Oh you’re probably tired! Uhm...could we meet for coffee? My treat! I’ll bring my notebook to take notes!” The female who’s name he didn’t know looked completely serious.

 

Well, free coffee... “Okay.” She bounced and clapped her hands together. “Awesome! Oh Uhm...do you have a phone? I could text you the location we could meet and if you have a time in mind, I’m willing to do that!”

 

“...xxx-xxx-xxx. 11:45 works for me.” She nodded as she typed it in on her phone. The case was of the Slytherin house from Harry Potter.

 

“Thanks! Oh, by the way, I’m Kikyo Komaeda, nice to meet you.” She held a hand out as he went wide eyed. She was related to the lucky weirdo of the new 77th class??

 

He took her hand and she smiled. “See you tomorrow, Matsuda-san!”

 

The newly named Kikyo Komaeda cheerfully walked off and he blinked. No wonder she was weird. But a good weird. She offered free coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

— _Meanwhile with Izuru and Hajime_ —

 

The two boys walked hand in hand to the amusement park. Hajime was flustered and glanced at Izuru ever so often while Izuru seemed completely calm.

 

Izuru glanced at Hajime. “Relax you look hot. Sexy actually, those pants really compliment your legs.” Hajime did not in fact relax and blush rose on his cheeks. “You look amazing as well Izuru...” to which he gained a smile and hand squeeze.

 

As soon as they got inside the park, Hajime took it in with wide eyes, seeing the many people and things to do.

 

“Oh! Let’s go on that ride!” Izuru pointed to one of the bigger rollercoasters. The spiky haired boy readily agreed and Izuru practically dragged him over.

 

Not long after Hajime was grinning and cheering while Izuru being much calmer, had a grin on his face. About 45 minutes of riding rollercoasters later, the two decided to play some games.

 

Izuru won Hajime a giant panda and Hajime paid for the food despite Izuru’s many protests. The date was going great and nothing could make it better. Hajime actually managed to win a rabbit out of the claw machine and gave it to Izuru.

 

Two hours later found the boys on the Ferris Wheel slowly rising up. The large panda sat on the outside so they could cuddle.

 

Hajime was relaxed and glanced up at Izuru from his resting place on his shoulder. The boy looked so serene and so perfect. He would take a picture but he was too comfortable in this position.

 

The long haired boy glanced down at Hajime and grabbed the boy’s chin gently. When he saw that the green eyed boy’s attention was on him, he leaned down and kissed him, slowly closing his eyes.

 

Green eyes widened before closing and he clumsily kissed back. It was his first kiss and his first kiss was with Izuru freaking Kamukura.

 

The red eyed boy slowly pulled away and held Hajime’s hand. Hajime would have squealed but he was dignified. He’d do that with Kikyo later.

 

Hands down best day.

 

——Later——

 

Izuru kissed Hajime goodbye and walked off back to his dorm while the green eyed boy struggled to open his door from being too giddy.

 

When he finally opened the door, he noticed Kikyo coloring in her notebook before she looked up at him.

 

The white haired girl beamed and closed the notebook. “So how’d it go?” Her tail swished behind her, showing off her excitement.

 

Locking his door, he came over and flopped on the couch, happily telling her about the wonderful date.

 

“...and while we were on the Ferris Wheel, Izuru...” he blushed and Kikyo eagerly stared. “What?!”

 

“He kissed me!”

 

“...OH MY GOD!” Hajime blushed as he thought about his first kiss and Kikyo squealed and clapped her hands. “Ohhhh Sonia it went even better than expected!”

 

The girl wasn’t there but Kikyo was bouncing in excitement. He joined in.

 

Later on that night as he got settled in, his thoughts remained on Izuru. Hajime went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

—Izuru—

 

As he walked home, he couldn’t help the giddy feeling in his chest. He gripped his door handle and turned it, his thoughts on a spiky haired boy who managed to capture his heart without even trying.

 

Hajime had looked so good with his shirt showing off his lean body and the way those pants clung to his legs...

 

Izuru could freely admit, he was a closet pervert. For Hajime only though.

 

He sighed and shook his long hair after taking it out of the ponytail. He could tell his thoughts would be plagued with the feeling of Hajime’s lips on his and the way his smile seemed to light up a room.

 

That wasn’t a bad thing though.

 

——The Next Day——

 

Komaeda yawned as he walked into the nice cafe. It smelt of freshly baked cakes and coffee. He walked over to the counter and ordered a black coffee.

 

His eyes took in all of the different people, most talentless nobodies. He almost sneered when his eyes landed on Kikyo who was chatting with...Matsuda Yasuke???

 

He was suddenly very awake as he realized she shouldn’t have known who that was or cared. He would have looked past that if she wasn’t with someone who wasn’t the friendliest person around.

 

And they were seemed to be a having a decent conversation. Matsuda Yasuke has absolutely no tolerate for people who were stupid, which in his eyes, Kikyo would be.

 

Nagito’s eyes narrowed. What exactly was his ‘cousin’ up to? He walked out with his coffee, determined to find out the truth later.

  
——

Matsuda was actually enjoying himself for the first time in a very long time. Kikyo Komaeda was proving herself to be very interesting.

  


She had several accurately colored pictures of the nervous system throughout the body and didn’t lose interest once throughout the entire conversation. She even asked intelligent questions.

  


Plus, she paid for coffee. Major plus. It’d been a long time since he remembered having this much fun talking about this subject or feeling relaxed.

  


He wasn’t a good person. His devotion to this one person from childhood had caused him to do so many terrible things. He wanted them safe. He loved her. He hated her too.

  


He had been able to completely forget that for about an hour while softly talking to the girl who didn’t know about any of his crimes. Any of the crimes that _she_ had committed.

  


He was okay with that.

  
——

The white haired girl waved goodbye to the Ultimate Neurologist and leaned back in her seat as she finished her cake.

  


Matsuda Yasuke was a very interesting person. He wasn’t a good person. He wasn’t a bad one either. His judgement seemed to be clouded. Well that wasn’t a good word for it.

  


That’d imply he didn’t know what he was doing was wrong but he knew that he was incorrect. He thought he was protecting someone.

  


Her thoughts wandered off as she looked up to see Junko Enoshima sit across from her. Kikyo would have a been little frightened if she wasn’t in a public area.

  


And she’d be more scared if that was real Junko.

  


“You’re not Junko Enoshima.” The girl stiffened and her glared sharpened. “What?”

  


“I could buy stuffing your bra for the purpose of modeling but the real Junko Enoshima does not wear a wig, nor does she have freckles. So who are you and why are you pretending to be Junko Enoshima?” She smiled at her.

  


The girl was nervous but she wasn’t backing down. Tough cookie. “You’re treading on thin ice. What else do you know?”

  


The white haired girl’s gaze became icy and trapped the girl within her gaze. It wasn’t a friendly one, this one screamed of danger and cold calculation. Her kind smile contrasted with her eyes and nearly made her shiver.

  


“Why don’t you tell me, _Mukuro Ikusaba_?” She went rigid and Kikyo leaned forward, her gaze becoming even colder. “My cousin is very lucky, ya know. He might have superior luck to mine but I assure you, my luck is _dangerous_. My luck will _always_ save me and will _always_ hurt you should try anything.”

  


She grabbed the girl’s hand and started to squeeze. “I will _not_ tolerate what you are doing. Despair and hope are like ying and yang. They go hand in hand. I’m a firm believer in this and that despair will come and go, same with hope.” Her grip became bruise-inducing.

  


Mukuro gave no reaction to the pain but Kikyo knew it was there. To outsiders, it seemed as if the two girls were just holding a conversation, one leaning forward in excitement, gripping the other’s hand.

  


“I won’t allow your plan to take off. I have many tricks up my sleeves and I’m willing to use them. Besides, you’re only doing this for the real Junko. Trying to help her like a good sister.”

  


The purple and silver eyed girl had long since broken the imposter’s hand. She gently let go and patted it. “That’s just a warning. Next time, I’ll go for something a little more hindering.”

  


She stood up and beamed cheerfully. “I’ll see later okay? We should talk more about this and what you should really do. Bye for now!”

  


The girl left a tip on the table, walking away. Ikusaba left the table not too long after, her left hand broken and her gaze downwards.

  


That girl was...a lot more than she had pegged her for. Apparently luck ran through her family, her cousin having a much more potent dose. Kikyo’s however was there and still just as dangerous as his. It was unpredictable.

  


She’d merely wanted to get rid of the girl before she could mess everything up but Mukuro knew that wouldn’t be the case here. It was too dangerous to try and get her off the board completely.

  


Kikyo Komaeda was now a player. She was also very close to making other players leave and join her side.

  


A player she couldn’t remove. But maybe...just maybe she could stop her sister and save her.

  


Maybe.


	9. Update

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know I’m coming back to the story!

School started up and I ended up sitting right next to someone who was sick. Surprise, surprise, I got sick but after that my asthma flared, then my health just kinda went down.

And then I fell down the stairs so yeah, life is just great.

Buuuuuutttt I’m getting better (maybe) so I can do the story again! Sorry about the delay!

~BloodyAmusement


	10. Chapter 9

Kikyo stared at the purple cat that was on the window she had claimed of her and Hajime’s home.

She walked closer in her cat form and pawed the thing which yelped and almost ran away before stopping and laying down sadly.

Laying next to it, she pawed the cat multiple times in the side before stopping.

Meow?

Meow meow...

Meow??

Meow...

And so Hajime came home to his neko in cat form cheerfully climbing on another cat, looking like a fluffy blanket on the... PURPLE CAT?

Kikyo finally noticed him and meowed excitedly, pawing the other cat which sat up, and came over with her.

She transformed in front of the cat and excitedly beamed. “Hajime! I found another neko!” He stared at the purple cat.

“Oh. Uhm, hi.”

“But she doesn’t know how to become a human again.” At this Kikyo pouted and picked up the purple cat, that yelped.

“We have to help her get back to human form before school Monday!” He blinked.

“Why Monday specifically?”

“So she doesn’t miss class silly.” Right. “Okay how do you transform back?”

“I just feel like being human and I’m human again.” Hajime could definitely see why the other cat wouldn’t be able to become human again if that’s how Kikyo did it. There wasn’t much to go off of...

“Wait...how come she doesn’t know?” At this the cat started to cry and he felt terrible for asking and it meowed loudly.

“She’s never been a cat before! This is new! Be nice Hajime!” Kikyo puffed her cheeks up and hit his arm.

“Alright alright...any other ways?”

“...uhm...Maybe making her see something that will make her want to be human again?”

The spiky haired boy nodded. “Alright. So all we have to do is make...what’s her name?”

“Mikan.”

“Mikan, human again.” Hajime’s brain finally processed what he just said. “MIKAN?”

“Yeah, she’s purple see?” To show Mikan was indeed purple, Kikyo picked her up again and held her out.

“Okay..okay...so we’ve just got to make Mikan want to be human again.”

The white haired girl tilted her head. “Oh! Oh! Maybe medical equipment and using it! Mikan has to be human to use it! All we have to do is get Mikan to the medical lab in school!”

Mikan meowed excitedly. “Perfect! We just have to get her there. There’s no time to lose! We need your backpack Hajime, so we can have an excuse and we can carry Mikan.”

—About 30 Minutes Later—

With Mikan hidden in Hajime’s backpack, they headed to the Main Course building. They decided to use the excuse that they were going to see Mikan for a stomach ache in case anyone stopped them.

They made it safely onto campus before they almost ran into Izuru who for sure would have seen right through them, had Hajime not tripped and fell into a bush and Kikyo grabbed the backpack away from him, keeping Mikan safe and hiding behind a tree.

They then ran into Nagito who needed to see Mikan for a some cuts he’d got from an angry squirrel.

Kikyo managed to go ahead and sat Mikan down in the office before watching the cat turn human as she immediately started looking for stuff to heal Nagito’s cuts.

“Yay! You’re human!” The white haired neko cheered. Mikan yelped and then she too have a nervous cheer. 

However, the celebration was interrupted by two very irritated teenage boys storming into the room, one injured and the other not, both seemingly trying to death glare the other out of existence.

Mikan immediately got to work and soon Nagito was patched up. 

The two females quietly discussed being neko’s together while the two males trade insults until it was time for them all to part.

———

“Yay! Another neko! I’m so happy!” Kikyo cheered to Hajime, bouncing on his bed later that night. 

“You sure are happy about this.”

“I thought I was the only one here! It gets quite lonely ya know?” She stopped bouncing and hugged him. 

“I’m really glad you picked me up that day.” She beamed at him before skipping off to the bathroom.

“Yeah...me too.” The brown haired boy smiled and his dreams were filled with a long haired, red eyed boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and pretty crappy but my health is still pretty bad but I had to get something out to you guys. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> And one chapter done! This is a Kamuhina story- it’s a rarepair and I love it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
